Pandemonium
by Azallea
Summary: Clary and Jace get ready for Halloween at Pandemonium (Author's Note for continuation in last chapter. Please read and enjoy.)
1. Thunderstorms

**Just a little Halloween fluff, cause I was bored. Please read and review. **

"And he was never heard from again," concluded Jace.

"Weak," said Simon as soon as Jace was finished.

"Definitely not your best angel boy," said Alec with a short snort. Clary stayed silent remaining on the couch. She had to admit, she was told Jace was amazing at scary stories, and that wasn't too scary.

"Like you could do better, Vampire?" retorted Jace with a snort.

"A hell of a lot better than that," said Alec getting off the couch and heading into the kitchen. The four of them were currently in Luke's house, all tired from long days of training and demon hunting. Well, besides Simon that is.

"You're siding with a downworlder?" Jace asked incredulous, not throwing a glance in Clary's direction.

"You're losing your touch, man," Alec shrugged and returned back to the living room with a large bag of potato chips.

"Was it that bad?" Jace directed this question towards Clary who simply shrugged. "Well I've been distracted lately." He sighed and sat next to Clary who had picked up a magazine.

"With what?" she mused flipping the page not bothering to actually read what was on the next one.

"You," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Clary smiled despite herself and leaned into him.

"Get a room you two," Simon groaned and blocked his face with one of the pillows on the ground. Alec turned away rolling his eyes. It was at that time that Isabelle charged through the front door, and closed it quickly to keep out the cold late October air. Her eyes immediately flicked to Clary and Jace, and then she groaned.

"Do you guys really feel the need to make out every two minutes?" she sighed and sat down, rubbing her hands together to get rid of some of the cold. Now that it was going to be November in a couple of days the temperature in New York had gone down drastically.

"Well if we would stop getting interrupted it would be more of a continuous cycle." Clary laughed at Jace's comment and snuggled into him more just to annoy Isabelle a bit.

"Well I'm stealing Clary so you're going to have to stop," said Isabelle standing up.

"But Clary doesn't want to be stolen," said Clary, making the others laugh with her use of talking in the third person.

"Well Clary needs to go shopping with me," said Isabelle with mischievous eyes.

"Didn't you two _just _go shopping yesterday?" asked Alec eyeing his sister.

"Yes but she needs a dress, and so do I," she stated matter of factly.

"Why does Clary need a dress?" asked Jace. The other two boys made grunt of agreement, all four of them equally curious to what Isabelle was going to pull. That's when Isabelle pulled out a flyer.

"Pandemonium is having a party on Halloween and we're going," said Isabelle taking a flyer out to show them.

"All of us?" Simon sighed.

"Yeah, Iz, some of us have better things to do." Alec crossed his arms over his chest after peering at the flyer. Jace snatched the flyer from Alec's hand and began scanning over it himself.

"C'mon. It'll be fun." When none of them looked very happy she added, "And remember last year when all those demons were there?"

"Well I don't know if you've notice, Izzy, but I am not a shadowhunter," said Simon pointing to himself. She shrugged at him.

"Then you'll come with me," she said and gave him pouty eyes. Simon crossed his arms over his chest and heaved a great sigh of defeat. Isabelle turned herself to face Alec.

"I'm not going to give up as easily as that sucker," Alec said pointing to Simon who glared at him.

"C'mon. I'll take Simon, you can bring Magnus, and Jace and Clary will go together. IT will be fun!" She sighed looking at all of them.

"Fine, but I'm not going shopping," stated Clary. She felt Jace sigh, which she knew meant that he was waiting for her to cave or he wasn't going.

"Well, are you going naked?" she asked sitting back on the couch.

"I'm fine with that," Jace spoke up and Clary elbowed him causing him to cough.

"I have clothes, Izzy," Clary groaned and Jace pulled her closer protectively.

"Yeah, but I want to get you something new." Clary sighed and looked up at Jace who was about to say something on Clary's behalf when he was cut off by a loud roar of thunder.

"Well now I'm definitely not going," said Clary with finality in her voice.

"Will you go tomorrow?" Isabelle asked. The thunder was intensifying outside. They were told that a huge storm was rolling in tonight that would probably go for a while.

"Fine," Clary reluctantly agreed. Alec picked up a remote off of the coffee table and turned on the news which was blared with warning of the upcoming storms. By the looks of it, they were in for some severe weather all night.

"We're lucky we still have power," stated Alec. And as though ignited by Alec's words the lights flickered for a moment and went off. The group gave a groan.

"Way to go," Jace said accusingly. There was uproar of noise and Clary felt a tug on her arm. It took her a moment to realize that it was Jace. She followed the direction of the tug and was soon being led up the stairs. She knew this place by heart so she felt a rush of excitement when they turned into her bedroom.

She was stopped abruptly when she felt Jace pull her body into his and a quick brush of lips caused her body to shiver. She groaned quietly when Jace pulled away from her lips and left a trail of kissed down her neck, holding her firmly by the waist and one hand around the nape of her neck.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked him when he moaned a bit.

"Immensely," her stated and pushed her against a wall with a growl. Clary laughed a bit and cupped his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. Slow sweetness was quickly replaced by heated passion as kissed began to gain speed and intensity.

"Mmm, Jace," She pulled away slightly only to be pulled back in immediately.

"What is it?" he asked in between kisses.

"Do you want to go to that party?" she pulled away firmly and looked directly where she knew his golden eyes would've been if she could see.

"We don't really have a choice in the matter," he sighed and began to nibble her ear slightly.

"But do you really want to you," she asked him.

"Do you?" he pushed her against the wall a little more.

"I'll go wherever you go," she felt him pull back a bit. A flash of lightning gave her a chance to see that he was looking directly into her eyes.

"But you don't really want to go," Clary was thankful for the dark when trying to get hard questions answered. Jace couldn't hide behind his facial expression of constant arrogance here.

"No, I don't," he admitted. When Clary sighed he added, "But I would never miss the opportunity to see my little vixen in a new dress." She snickered slightly.

"That means you're dressing up too?" She heard Jace groan.

"Do I have to?" Clary knew he had more than enough clothes to match whatever she eventually did decide to wear after going shopping with Isabelle to match her. It wasn't a formal event she knew, but people usually dressed up a bit.

"Yes," she whispered and tangled her hands in his hair. He smiled and leaned into her touch.

"Can I make a request?" She was shocked with the sudden question but nodded. She realized she was in the dark so she spoke quietly.

"Of course you can," she continued tussling his hair slowly causing him to move into her.

"Can the dress be black?" Clary bit back a laugh.

"Why black?" She was genuinely curious by this since Jace generally didn't care what she wore.

"Because it brings out your hair and eyes," he admitted honestly. She smirked and was grateful that the dark was able to conceal it. Jace usually didn't let down his walls unless they were alone and he knew he could trust her. Otherwise he stayed with his usual cocky attitude and arrogance.

"Then what will you be wearing?" she couldn't help but ask. She was trying to picture what they would look like together but she couldn't do it properly without getting a good picture of what Jace would look like.

"What did you want me to wear?" Clary shrugged then once again, realizing it was dark spoke quietly.

"I dunno," she whispered. She felt Jace pull her towards the bed and relaxed when he lay down on it pulling her securely into her arms.

"Well I could go naked but you probably wouldn't like a bunch of ladies running after me all night."

"Only you could ruin a perfectly romantic moment with a cocky comment about yourself," she said half teasing, half scolding.

"What, you don't like how I look?"

"And if I said no?" She loved Jace. Visions of his golden hair and golden eyes pushed out all other thoughts in her mind at the time.

"Then I would know that you were lying," he hooked a finger under her chin and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Well at least we don't need to work on your self confidence," she said after a couple minutes.

"What about yours?"

"What about mine?"

"Do you think you're pretty Clary?" Clary didn't know how to answer. She never really looked at herself and saw herself as beautiful. But her mother was, and she was told countless times that she looked like her mother.

It stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, neither one of them saying anything. Thunder roared loudly overhead causing one of the windows to shake. Clary tensed up and felt Jace's arms wrap around her tighter protectively.

"I think you're beautiful," he whispered into her hair after a while. "No, I know you're beautiful." Clary felt a blush creep up her neck and filled her cheeks and thanked her lucky stars that it was pitch as black in the room. Clary felt her eyelids start to droop and she fought to keep them open.

"Sleep Clary," she heard Jace whisper quietly. And she did. As loud as the thunder was she slept soundly in Jace's arm the entire night.

**Author's Note: **

**Sooo what did you think. This is probably just going to be a few chapters based off of Halloween of course. I'll more than likely update a lot in the next few days since it is coming up. BUT JUST KNOW! I update more when I get lots of reviews. **

**What can I say? I'm a greedy little writer. I'll admit it. Anyways! I have two more mortal instruments stories so please check out those as well. Let me know what you think. XOXO**


	2. Shopping and conversations

Clary woke up to a pounding on the door and the loud yelling of Isabelle. "Clary wake up! We need to go!" She felt Jace shift out of sleep and groan. She could tell the power was back on by the flashing alarm clock blinking 3 a.m., though the brightness of the outside light told her it was much later than that.

"I swear, I'm going to kill her," Jace muttered under his breath. She smirked and reluctantly left the warmth of the bed and Jace's arms to get ready to leave. She was brushing through her curly hair when Jace came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know you don't have to go," he said quietly, burying his face into her hair. She set the brush down.

"Yes I do," Clary sighed, giving into her inner demons and leaning into him. If she was going shopping with Izzy all day she would take as much time as she wanted.

"Izzy can deal with it if you don't want to go shopping with her."

"Well," Clary said quietly. "If you want me to get a black dress I'm going to have to go." Clary felt him sigh.

"Don't you have a black dress?"

"For what reason would I possibly have a black dress?"

"I thought all girls did," he muttered.

"Well this one doesn't, which means you should find something too."

"You never actually told me what you wanted me to wear," he pointed out.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," she teased and turned around to face him.

"I'm sure I will, but I will need to see you're dress first," Jace said slowly as though clarifying something. He hooked a finger under her chin and brought her up for a kiss which was interrupted when Isabelle began to yell.

"CLARY! HURRY UP!"

Jace drew back and sighed, "Promise you'll pick something that covers yourself up." Clary was genuinely surprised by this comment. Usually he wanted her to wear as less clothing as possible.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jace?" she pulled away from him and his eyes lit up with amusement.

"I'm not going to have a bunch of stupid ass guys staring at you all night," he stated rather matter-of-factly.

"They won't be staring at me."

"Yes they will. I know it. I can only beat up so many people in one night, Clary. I'm only half god." Clary laughed at this statement and began making her way slowly to the door to go downstairs.

"And what about the girls who will be staring at you?"

"I can't help it if I'm attractive," he replied taking a step towards her.

"But I'm not allowed to wear a nice dress?" Jace smirked.

"Fine, you win."

"I generally do." Jace laughed and shook his head. Something boiled up inside Clary. A pure joy overwhelmed her senses. She ran up to Jace, standing on her tip toes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her neck as she wrapped his around her neck. She pulled back when she heard Isabelle scream her name out again.

"Wow," Jace said.

"I'll see you later, angel boy," she said hurrying out of the door, the sound of his laugh filling her ears.

Pandemonium…Pandemonium

"I've tried on hundreds of dresses, Izzy. No more!" Clary sighed leaning against the nearest wall.

"We haven't found a good one yet." Despite Clary's request that the dress was supposed to be black, she had made Clary try on nearly every dress in the three stores that they went to.

"I told you I liked a bunch of them," Clary sat down while Isabelle continued to rummage through some of the dresses.

"They weren't perfect though."

"They don't have to be perfect, Iz. _You_ haven't even found a dress." Isabelle turned to face the disgruntled girl who was now sitting down back against a blank wall. She could be so stupid sometimes, not even realizing what was right in front of her.

"Yes it does. You're going with Jace." The mention of Jace made butterflies appear in her stomach.

"Jace doesn't care what I wear." Her voice shook and she chided herself inwardly.

"Maybe he doesn't tell you but you can see it in his eyes." Isabelle let out a groan when Clary gave her a confused look. "He loves you to death Clary you know that. When you walk into a room looking like you're going to look by the time I'm done with you he practically melt. How could you not see it?"

Clary's mouth fell open at such an outward statement, and she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. Isabelle simply laughed, shook her head, and went back to searching through the dresses. She held out a red one for Clary to look at.

"Isabelle, I told you. It has to be black." Isabelle ignored her statement so Clary stated again louder. "Isabelle. Only black dresses or I'm leaving and finding one on my own." Isabelle turned and stared her down. Clary's emerald eyes met Isabelle's and she felt a surge of satisfaction when Isabelle stopped looking through the brightly colored dresses to find one of a darker color.

Pandemonium…Pandemonium

"Hey," Jace said entering the kitchen to find Simon sitting reading some comics and Alec eating some cereal at the table. "What are you two wearing to that party thing?" They both raised their eyebrows at him.

"Why does it matter?" It was Alex who spoke up.

"Excuse me for being curious," Jace said flippantly, trying to divert them off asking too many questions.

"Dude, are you actually going?" Simon asked.

"We're all going. We might as well face our doom now," interrupted Alec.

"Yeah, besides," said Jace directing his attention towards Simon. "You know you want to see Isabelle in one of the shortest dresses imaginable dancing all night." Simons grip tightened on his fork.

"You act like you're not looking forward to seeing Clary," Alec pointed out.

"Well obviously I am."

"How long do you think they're going to be?" asked Simon, setting the newspaper down on the table.

"That excited to see what they're wearing?" Jace jeered. Simon rolled his eyes but said nothing. He was used to Jace's constant taunting by now.

"And what is the fabulous Jace Lightwood planning on wearing?" said Simon.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Alec eyeing Jace up and down.

"You know, you really need to stop siding with downworlders. It's getting on my nerves," he said making a point of looking directly at Alec and not anywhere near Simon.

"Not the point. What are you wearing, angel boy?" said Alec.

"I wish people would stop calling me that," Jace pulled back another chair near the table and sat in it roughly.

"Answer the question, then," said Simon.

"I don't know what I'm wearing," Jace sighed. "Does it matter? Geeze, we sound like a bunch of girls."

Alec shrugged and got up from his seat to put away his bowl. The three of them idled themselves with training and television shows until it started getting dark out. The three of them were sprawled out among the couple of couches set up in the living room when Isabelle and Clary walked in the front door.

Isabelle winked at Simon then went upstairs without a word. Jace took the time to notice Clary who only had one bag in hand compared to Isabelle's five. Her cheeks were still bright red from the cold outside, hair still tousled from the fierce October wind. The coat wrapped firmly around her to keep out the cold. She locked eyes with him for a moment and smiled before hurrying up the stairs behind Isabelle.

**Author's Note time**

**Alrighty. So, as you can see the chapters won't be too long or dramatic if I'm going to be updating a lot. I know have a HUGE favor to ask of my readers!**

**Please please please. If you care enough to put my story on alert, or favorites, or anything else leave a review as well. I'm not asked for some huge book report or anything just a small something to let me know what you think of it. Feel free to tell me areas of improvement. I understand that this chapter was slow, but more than likely I will be updating in the next two three days (maybe tomorrow?) so I didn't put my heart and soul into it. **

**Oh, on another note, I will be looking for pictures of what I think Jace's and Clary's outfits should look like and they will probably be on my profile by the next chapter. **

**Love you guys! Feel free to PM me 'bout anything. Oh! Check out my other stories too. I have to more on mortal instruments. **


	3. Getting ready

Jace woke up stiff from the rusty old couch that he had been sleeping on. He grunted and sat up rubbing his eyes to adjust to the morning light. He stretched his arms high over his head and let out a puff of air. Simon, still staying here overnight was sleeping on the floor after the two had argued about who got the couch for an hour last night. Jace agreed that he would let Simon have the couch tonight but he was secretly hoping that he wouldn't need to worry about sleeping on the floor at all.

Alec was knocked out on the couch opposite Jace mouth open and snoring contently. Jace couldn't help but smile and resisted the urge to pull some sort of prank. He wandered sleepily into the kitchen and opened the fridge in search of something to eat. He pulled out an apple and closed the fridge as quietly as he could.

He glanced at the calendar and smiled. Tonight the five of them would be going to Pandemonium. Clary wouldn't let Jace even get the slightest peek at her dress last night no matter how much he begged or pleaded. She told him simply that he would see it tomorrow and that he should plan on wearing something black.

Little did she know that he spent some of the night doing some shopping of his own to recover a leather jacket, since his old one was long ruined. It fit perfectly around his shoulders and he remembered the way Clary beamed at him when she saw him wear it. With that thought in mind he ignored the ridiculously overpriced sale tag and bought it, hoping he could find the rest at home.

He heard someone shifting in the living room and figured it was one of the other two waking up. Jace didn't expect Clary or Isabelle to be down anytime soon after their all day shopping extravaganza. Last night he could tell that Clary was beyond tired so he let her sleep with a simple kiss to the forehead goodnight.

"Hey," Simon murmured to Jace wandering into the kitchen. Jace nodded in recognition, not bothering to ask him if he wanted something to eat since he was a vampire after all. Now that he thought about it, Simon did look pretty pale right now.

"Have you been feeding at all?" Simon glanced wearily at him.

"I'll ask Raphael for some, later," he muttered sitting down next to Jace.

"What? When we're at Pandemonium?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow. Simon groaned and leaned back against the chair, running his hands through his hair.

"I completely forgot about that."

"Yeah, well Isabelle's dragging if she has to nearly kill you and drag you there."

"I know." Simon got up and headed towards the door. "I'll be back in a couple hours." Jace nodded and watched as Simon ventured out into the cold. Moments later Alec walked into the room.

"Where'd Simon go?" he asked.

"He needed to get some blood," said Jace taking the first bite of his apple.

"Ah, right. Vampire." Jace nodded and Alec turned to face him. "Are we still doing this?"

"I didn't know you still felt about me that way, Alec," Jace teased and winked at Alec who blushed angrily.

"You know what I meant," he growled. Jace decided that he'd better not push it if he was going to be spending the greater part of the day with him so he held back another smart remark.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to call Magnus," he said heading towards the phone.

"You still haven't even called him?" Jace laughed loudly, then remembering there were two sleeping girls upstairs quieted down.

"No, I've been busy with angel boy and the vampire," he picked up the phone and started dialing. Jace snickered quietly and jumped up the stairs to check on Clary. He squeezed his head through the door to find her still sleeping.

Her mouth slightly parted and her face was peaceful with a deep sleep. He smirked and was about to leave when he spotted something on the ground. It was Clary's sketchbook. He flipped it open to a random page and was surprised to find what looked to be a picture of a sleeping boy. It took him a minute to realize that that sleeping boy was him and he smiled. He found several other pictures of himself in various activities throughout the sketchbook. Some were of him training, others sleeping, others just of him sitting and smiling, or not smiling at all. He beamed and looked up at Clary who was still deep in her own slumber and he set the sketchbook on her nightstand. That is when Jace Lightwood decided that he was going to make this the best night in young Clary Fray's life.

Pandemonium…Pandemonium

"Oh Clary," Isabelle sing-songed as she waltzed into Clary's room, bags of makeup and accessories in hand.

Clary smirked. She was clad in sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt after she had taken a shower. She was patting her hair dry as Isabelle walked in.

"You ready for this?" Isabelle asked spilling the contents of the bag onto the bed and sitting on the edge of it.

"I suppose," Clary sighed and turned to see herself in the mirror. She tilted her head to the side and began examine her facial features, thinking hateful thoughts inside her head. Isabelle came up behind her and smiled.

"You'll look fine, don't worry."

"You better work some magic on me Izzy," Clary sighed and sat on a chair next to her desk.

"You look beautiful all the time."

"You're just saying that because you're my friend," Clary pointed out.

"Actually, I'm not. I would tell you if you looked downright ugly."

"Gee thanks," Clary said sarcastically.

"I would! Now what are we doing with your hair?"

"You tell me."

"We are going to curl it," said Isabelle and she hurried to the bed to plug in her curling iron. Clary sighed and leaned back against her chair.

Even thought they wouldn't be leaving for hours Isabelle insisted on making sure they look perfect, especially Clary. So they were up here four hours before they had to leave and Clary had a strong urge to see Jace. She hadn't seen him since last night when he was asking her to see her dress. She refused, wanting to surprise him. The last thing she remembered was a light brush of his lips on her forehead before she went to sleep.

"Do you know what Jace is wearing?" Clary asked. Isabelle shrugged.

"I haven't really talked to him much today." Clary sighed and Isabelle noticed.

"Relax; I'm sure he'll look fine."

"He always does," Clary said fantasizing about how Jace was going to present himself that evening.

"We'll put dresses on last," said Isabelle, hanging up the two dresses on Clary's curtain rod.

"You're the expert," Clary put her hands up in surrender, giving in to Isabelle's goddess-like make up abilities.

Pandemonium….Pandemonium

"Dude how are we supposed to pick out shirts for this crap?" asked Alec, searching through his closet.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not a girl." Simon pointed out. Jace simply sat on the bed. The three of them were now in Alec's room at the Institute with promises to be back to Luke's house before they had to go.

"Don't you have to wear something to match the dress?" Jace asked. The three boys grunted and nodded, neither of them having a clue what they were talking about.

"Well, Isabelle's dress is blue," Simon drawled out slowly.

"She showed you?" asked Jace surprised that he had gotten to see the dress before he had.

"No she told me."

"Ah," said Jace, feeling a bit relieved. "What's Magnus wearing?" Alec shrugged. "Is he even coming?"

"Yeah he said he would meet us at Luke's half an hour before we needed to go"

"Great," groaned Simon sitting on the floor, back against one of the walls behind him.

"There better be some demons at this thing," Alec grunted sitting on the bed next to Jace. Jace didn't say anything. For once, he wasn't thinking about the thrill that was demon hunting. Instead he was focused on Clary, busy imagining what she was going to be wearing that evening. His mind flashed with images of possible dresses that made his stomach churn with each one.

"Look. Can we just pick out something and go. I swear, if we spend one more minute talking about what we're going to wear, I'm going to get some curves and turn into a woman right here."

"You know, attractive as you are, angel boy, you'd make a pretty ugly girl," sneered Simon. Alec roared with laughter.

Pandemonium….Pandemonium

Clary stared at herself in the mirror mouth hanging open. Her flaming hair curled beautifully against her head and cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes outlined in black and a touch of green eye shadow made her eyes pop out in contrast with her cherry red lip stick and nails. Her black dress hugged her hips firmly while the ruffles near the bottom brushed against her legs as she walked. Isabelle had done an amazing job.

"You look beautiful, Clary," she heard Isabelle speak and turned to face her.

Isabelle was wearing a blue dress that hugged her body perfectly as it swayed down. The sparkles under her breast sparkled like her misty eyes. Her ears were decorated in what could have easily passed as shining blue earrings. Her hair, stick strait, flowed down her back like raven feathers. Clary beamed at her.

"I knew you'd like it," she sighed and smiled contently, scanning Clary up and down to admire her work.

"I love it," Clary breathed. This was one of the only times where she would have openly admitted that she liked the way that she looked and she was happy for it.

"The boys are probably downstairs by now," Isabelle said nodding her head towards the door. Clary nodded and bent down to put on her jet black heals contrasting with Isabelle's silver ones. "I wander what Jace is wearing," said Isabelle throwing a knowing glance at Clary.

Clary felt her face go hot. In the past hours she was so busy with Isabelle that she had nearly forgotten about Jace. Now that she brought it up there was the familiar butterflies in her stomach thinking of what he chose to wear.

"We should go downstairs," Clary quickly added, "Now." Isabelle laughed and turned towards the stairs. Clary followed in pursuit noting how the heel made wobble as she walked down the creaky stairs.

The first one Clary saw was Simon who was shifting uncomfortably in what Clary knew to be borrowed clothes from Alec. He was wearing black pants as well as a blue shirt and jacket. He brightened up when he saw Clary and scanned her up and down.

"You would look at her first," said Isabelle in a fake hurt voice. Simon opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and shook his head. He instead turned to Clary.

"You look beautiful," Clary smiled and she felt a blush start to creep up her neck. Realizing it was Simon, her face went back to its normal temperature. It was at that moment when Alec walked in hand in hand with Magnus. Alec smiled when he saw Clary and nodded at her, then turned to look at his sister.

Alec was wearing a burgundy shirt with a bright silver watch that Clary could tell was given to him by Magnus. He also had black pants and dress shoes with a pair of sunglasses hanging from the collar of his shirt.

Magnus himself was wearing a brightly sequenced red shirt with shoes to match; his hair white with red at the tips. Clary couldn't help but laugh. It was usual Magnus with his sparkles. In all the excitement of seeing her own friends she had nearly forgotten about Jace who was now standing in the doorway behind Clary, without her noticing of course.

Clary noticed when Isabelle's gaze was turned in Clary's direction but slightly above her. She gave her a confused look when she heard someone clear her throat behind her. She turned on the spot causing some hair to fall into her eyes. It was Jace who brushed the hair out of her eyes as he looked at her intensely.

She scanned Jace up and down. He was wearing dark jeans with black shoes. She noticed a white belt poking out from under the gray and white shirt he was wearing, which she barely noticed given the fact that Jace was now wearing a brand new leather jacket. She smiled and looked up at him. His golden hair fell perfectly into place and she could have sworn she would have fainted if he hadn't put both of his hands firmly on her shoulders.

Jace was also in awe. His heart was beating ten times faster when he saw the beautiful green eyes smiling up at him. Even in her delicate size she was able to pull off such a strong beauty that roused up something deep inside him. The others went into the kitchen and Isabelle winked at him. He nodded at her in thanks, knowing that she probably put most of Clary's outfit together.

"You look amazing," Clary breathed out at him. Jace scanned her up and down again before looking deep into her emerald eyes.

"So do you." He reached up and cupped Clary's face in his hands.

"Well I hope so. I did all of this for you," she admitted and he saw her blush fiercely.

"Did you, now?" She nodded. "Because I spent hours trying to put this together for you." Clary beamed and took in the sweet scent of the new leather jacket.

"You look incredible," she breathed.

"I think we already went through this part."

"I felt the need to repeat it." Jace smiled and brought his lips to hers. In the new heels she was much taller than she would be normally but Jace didn't mind. When Clary's lips parted slightly to take in a breath Jace took the opportunity to catch her bottom lip in his mouth, scraping his teeth against it lightly. Clary groaned quietly and a weird feeling stirred up inside Jace's chest.

Clary's hands felt their way up Jace's toned chest up to his face where she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jace however went in the opposite direction. He slid his hand downward to her thigh. Clary shivered and tried to focus her attention on the kissing but felt his hand brush under her skirt. Jace moaned quietly into her mouth when his hand brushed past her panties. Clary's heart rate was speeding beyond belief.

"Hey , you two," called out Magnus. "Save the PDA for the party, where it's dark and we can't see you."

Clary blushed fiercely and she noticed that Jace did too. Alec came in carrying weapons for Jace and handing one stele to Clary which she handed to Jace. She wasn't planning on fighting anything tonight. Jace wrapped his arm firmly around Clary's shoulder as he led her out the door into the cold October air.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow..this was a long chapter. Longer than I was expecting it to be. I must really love you guys. So I've been getting a ton of story alerts and I checked and I'm ecstatic to say that I have 21 people that have me on alert. Wow, again thanks for the comments guys. You have NO IDEA how much they mean to me. I mean it. When I get comments on my stories I get so freaking excited and I want to write so much more than I already do. So pretty please with a cherry on top keep up with the reviews? If I got like 15 reviews (very high number I know) I would literally die of happiness and probably end up writing a novel for you guys. I was almost in tears with these comments…god I'm emotional. **

**On to more of what you probably care about, I posted links of what the outfits look like on my profile for your greedy little eyes to see. And those damn pictures wouldn't work so you better take the time to look at them! I spent like an hour trying to find dresses and outfits. Lol kidding. But seriously, please look at them. **

**XOXO Azallea. **

**OH‼! Can someone possibly PM who is good writing about Magnus 'cause I don't think I can pull him off. He'll probably be a minor character. **


	4. Car rides

Clary shivered at the quick sensation of the cold air enclosing itself around her. Jace moved his arm around her waist and tugged her toward him protectively. She smiled a bit and slipped into the cab quietly that Isabelle had called a while ago. Since they could only fit so many people in the back, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Magnus were all riding together leaving Clary and Jace for the other cab.

Jace slid in smoothly after, after yelling something that Clary couldn't make out to Isabelle. He smiled at her, his cheeks still a slight pink from the cold air outside. Clary felt herself shiver when he slid his hand onto her shoulder, feeling the coldness of his hand brush up against her making goose bumps rise on her skin.

"Are you cold?" he asked her gently.

"No..," she whispered and slid into his arms. Jace let out a hot breath onto her neck that made her squirm in delight.

"I'm pretty cold," he admitted and moved his hands to rest on her hips.

"Then we should fix that," she whispered quietly, leaning into him a bit more.

"How do you propose we do that Clary?" he asked innocently. One of his hands trailed from her waist down to her thigh resting just where the ruffles of her skirt ended. Clary felt the firmilliar rush of her heart as he did so but resisted the urge to bend her hips up to his touch.

"I don't know," she whispered. She felt dizzy in her own thoughts and Jace began to kiss her neck stopping to nibble and suck at some places while also making a tortuously slow job of moving her skirt up her thighs. She shivered when his cold hand came in contact with the warm skin of her thighs. Jace slowly pushed up the fabric of her dress until it met the swell of her hips.

Jace smiled and licked his lips hungrily as he gazed at Clary's legs, wanting to take her for his own, but knowing that they would reach their destination in probably twenty minutes. His mouth nearly fell open when he looked down to see that Clary was no longer wearing cotton panties like he occasionally got to see when in their most intimate moments, but now wearing a red lacy pair of panties that did not cover up nearly as much as her other pairs did.

"I've corrupted you entirely," he said, swallowing painfully. A firm feeling at the pit of his stomach was starting to build up. He knew he probably should be touching Clary but he couldn't help it. She looked wonderful in the dark black fabric that draped down her body elegantly. He thought he would just look at her in the cab, more intently than when her first saw her, but once she leaned into his arms he lost full control of what he was doing.

"I wouldn't say corrupted," she murmured and turned her head to meet his golden eyes. Her cheeks were cold and she no longer noticed the cold that she had felt just minutes before.

"Then what would you call it?" Jace asked her softly brushing a thumb past the line of her panties over and over causing the heat between Clary's legs to accelerate.

"Jace," Clary hissed out at him and he took her mouth into his in a deep and passionate kiss. He moved both his hands under her dress locked firmly onto her waist as she turned to face him fully.

"What is it?" he asked her between kisses.

"We can't do this now!" she said quickly, eyeing him up and down greedily.

"Who said we were doing anything?" he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"You know what I mean. And what will Isabelle say if I come out of this car all ruined."

"Ruined how?" he smirked at her teasingly.

"Jace," she said firmly and pulled away from him. He kept his hands firmly on her waist and pulled her onto his lap straddling his waist.

"Relax, Clary." He brushed back a stray piece of hair. "You look beautiful." Clary sighed at him eyeing him up and down. "What is it?"

"You have no idea what you do to me," she groaned out leaning into his hips more. Jace felt something deep in his stomach that he couldn't explain. The sensation had never occurred with the multiple girls that he had been with in the past. He squeezed her thigh causing her to let out a huff of air.

"You act like you don't do the same for me."

"Do I?" she looked genuinely surprised at this statement and looked at him with bright eyes.

"Every time I see you," he murmured and cupped her face in his hands. Jace glanced outside the tinted windows noting the firmiliar sounds of the city and realized that they would be there within minutes. Not wanting to waste any time, he pulled her in for a kiss.

Heat radiated off the both of them as the pressed against each other firmly. Clary opened her mouth to say something but Jace silenced her by slipping his tongue out of his own mouth and into hers. She gasped but accepted wholeheartedly bringing her own hands up to his hair. This time Clary pulled Jace back firmly holding his face back from further attacks. The sudden switch of her hips elicited a moan from Jace.

"We'll be there in a couple minutes, she stated firmly, leaning back and patting her hair down as though it was messed up in the slightest.

"Well than we better get in as much now before they come and find us," he growled, looking down at her chest. Clary sighed.

"Jace," she breathed out and leaned her head against his chest causing her dress to be pushed up a bit more. His hands wandered back to her bottom squeezing it firmly causing a short giggle to come from Clary's lips. She sat up just when the cab came to a firm stop outside of the club.

Clary slid off Jace's lap and gasped as the coldness seeped into her from the loss of heat from Jace. Jace was fumbling with a wallet getting out some dollar bills for the cab driver who Clary could see, now that the window was open between the drivers and passengers seat, was flushing fiercely. She blushed herself, cursing herself for not remembering that there was someone else in the car with them.

She quickly turned to face her reflection in the mirror and began fixing some stray pieces from her hair and staring at her reflection for any more errors on herself that could be fixed before she presented herself to the others. She slid out of the cab quickly fixing the material of her dress to fall smoothly over the body.

"I told you, you look fine," Jace whispered in her ear from behind her causing goose bumps to rise on her skin once again.

Clary noticed Isabelle waving her over to where she and everyone else were and she grabbed Jace's hand and began to pull him over.

"If you remember, it's much harder for people to see us in the darkness of the club." The statement caused Clary to blush fiercely as she made her way into the brightly lit entrance of the club, Jace leading her.

**Author's Note Time!**

**Alright I know this was a shorter chapter but I'm super busy today. So with you guys in mind I put off my other work to write this quickly. Haha. You're welcome. Plus I was bored..**

**Anywho. Thanks for the reviews. I really really appreciate them! Keep it up please since I'm not used to writing the sexy kind of chapters. This was my first attempt so please be honest of what you thought of it. AGAIN! The pictures of what I based the outfits for everyone are posted on my profile for your eyes to see. **

**Love you all, **

**Azallea**


	5. Dancing Queen

Clary followed into the club eagerly after Jace. The first thing she noticed was the lights. They were bright and flashing in every which way. They had attempted to make the place look scarier by putting spider webs and skeletons everywhere and putting fake eyeballs in the punch. She admitted it could've passed as pretty scary but she was too happy to be frightened at all. She squeezed Jace's hand tightly thinking of all this and he squeezed hers in return, glancing back at her with a grin.

When they had gotten to a more empty area of the club Jace turned to smile at Clary. His face was pale blue from the shining lights of the club and his eyes were shining.

"How do you like it?" Jace asked.

"I love it," she smiled when Jace reached down to grab both of her hands.

"There are the two lovebirds!" said Magnus loudly as though he were already drunk. Alec was following closely behind.

"Isabelle's looking for you two," Alec said, a slight laugh in his voice.

"Isabelle?" asked Jace.

"You know, tall, black hair, great with a whip." Alec's statement earned a hearty laugh for both he and Magnus and he took Magnus's hand leading him into the crowd, glimmering shirt glowing in the lights.

"Why does Isabelle want us?" Clary asked looking up at Jace who shrugged.

"God only knows what Isabelle wants these days," he took Clary's hand again and began leading her onto the dance floor.

"Shouldn't we find her?"asked Clary.

"She can find us. I'm sure it's just to check on your makeup or something stupid like that." He caught the look on Clary's face and added quickly. "Not that your makeup is stupid."

"Good save," she smirked at him as they reached their destination near the middle of the floor.

"I try," he mused smiling at her.

The two danced, well Clary danced. Jace more or less just bounced around laughing at Clary when she would twirl and occasionally took her arm and spun her around like a ballerina, making her laugh. Countless songs could've played but Clary wouldn't have noticed. She was having too much fun dancing to notice anything but the golden haired boy in front of her.

"You thirsty?" Jace asked half because he was considering whether she might be getting tired and half because he wanted an excuse to stop this dancing thing for a bit.

"Sure," Clary said with a laugh. "Don't get lost." She called after him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he called back.

Jace escaped the humidity and heat of the dance floor to the drink station. He poured one glass and downed it, pretty tired himself. Then he maneuvered his way back to where he knew Clary would be. Instead of finding Clary bouncing alone in the crowded club she was now dancing awkwardly with another guy who was behind her who was looking like he was trying to grind her.

"Hey Clary," he said walking up to her. She looked up at him helplessly. There was no way she could've gotten far with the tight crowd surrounding her. The guy however completely ignored Jace and continued swaying against Clary making anger swell up inside of Jace.

"Jace," she said only loud enough for him to hear. He shook his head at her, knowing that she wouldn't have willingly danced with the guy. Quite frankly, he wasn't the best looking guy either.

"Hey buddy," he said loudly causing not only his head to turn but also several of the other people around them. "She's mine." The guy just glared at Jace.

"Now way man, I got her first," he drawled out. Jace could tell he was drunk so he laughed. Clary quickly slipped away from the other guy and began dancing against Jace. He grinned at him devilishly.

"Looks like she wants to dance with me instead, doesn't it?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Hey man, go find someone else to dance with!" He exclaimed fists clenching up tightly in tight balls.

"But I already have someone. Look!" He said pointing at Clary, who made a point of sliding up and down Jace's body once making Jace tingle inside and winked at the mystery man.

"She wants me," he drawled out grabbing for Clary's arm. Jace pulled Clary behind him and with the reflexes of only a shadowhunter reached back a closed fist and punched the man in the face causing him to tumble backwards.

Jace snickered and wrapped an arm around Clary's waist leading her out from the crowd.

"Was that really necessary," she laughed out loud when they reached the end of the crowd.

"Yes," he stated matter-of-factly. "I'm the only who gets to dance with you."

"Possessive?" Clary said with a tone of mockery in her voice.

"Not quite," said Jace with a wink.

"Where the hell have you two been?" The two of them turned to see Isabelle rushing over to them followed closely by Simon.

"Why? Vampire boy making a move on you?" He raised an eyebrow, receiving a glare from Simon in return.

"No Jace," huffed Isabelle loudly. "But Alec says his sensors are picking up signs of demons."

"Wonderful," said Clary with a groan. "Another night ruined by demons."

"Not quite," said Isabelle quietly.

"What do you mean not quite?" asked Jace loudly.

"Well we can take care of them now and then-"

"No," Jace cut her off. "No demons. Not tonight. I don't care tonight."

"But Jace," she blinked at him incredulously.

"No Iz," he repeated taking Clary's hand and leading her far away from Isabelle.

**Author's Note Time**

**Okay..I'm sorry for the shortness of chapters and lack of posting but I feel like shit because I'm sick. Maybe comments will make me feel better? Pretty please**


	6. Troubled Waters

**For Green-doves**

Jace led Clary over to a semi-spacious area of the club where a few other people were. Some of them were talking, others were swaying back in forth to the music, others were eating, and Jace could've sworn he saw a couple making out in the back corner. He turned to face Clary who was looking back at Isabelle curiously. Isabelle still had her eyes locked on the two of them but eventually turned away after Simon tugged on her arm a couple times. Jace felt a swell of gratitude for him not being able to bear the sight of her watching them all the time.

"Jace," said Clary. Since they were in a quieter area of the club there wasn't a need for shouting as much as it was with the blasting music. Jace looked down at her. The bright flashing lights accented her flaming red hear and her eyes sparkled like Magnus's shirt.

"What is it?" he responded calmly, not wanting to frighten Clary at all. She had been told that she may need to start going out on actual demon hunts soon but she wasn't totally prepared for them either. With her low training level it was doubtful that if they found a demon that she would be fighting it at all.

"The demons. They're here?" Jace smiled and cupped Clary's face in her hands.

"Demons are everywhere Clary. It's nothing a couple of shadowhunters like us couldn't handle."

"Yes," she looked down as much as his grip would allow. "But I don't want another night to be ruined by demons." Jace sighed and released his grip on her. There had been several occasions before when she had been left behind because of her lack of training and no one would let her come with. She often went into what Jace liked to call 'Over-training-mode' while she did exactly that. She over trained until she was nearly dead and someone had to drag her away from it and tell her to be patient.

"I'm sure Isabelle and Alec will be take care of it on their own," Jace said. It was more the benefit of himself rather than Clary. He too wanted to believe that there would be no distractions tonight.

"Well still," Clary sighed to herself and got a glass of punch off the table and began drinking the cool liquid slowly. "What happened last year?"

"Last year? You don't want to hear about that," he stated firmly.

"Why not?" she asked. He simply shrugged at her. "Jace," she tilted her head to the side and puckered her lips in that usual way she did when she got what she wanted out of him.

"It just got messy. A bunch of mundanes got hurt and we had to take care of it without them realizing that we were even real." He sighed to himself and picked up his own glass to drink from.

"What happened?" Clary was now genuinely curious that she hadn't heard anything like this. Even if she wasn't in the shadowhunter community at the time she still would've heard if something happened to the club in the news or something.

"Somehow a couple of ravener demons got here," Jace said smoothly. Clary's eyes widened. She knew how bad raveners could be especially on mundane who didn't know anything about the subject. But Jace merely shrugged it off. He glanced at her and picked up her expression and added. "We took care of them. They only got two mundanes. For a while they thought Magnus was behind it but he's always got his own parties to deal with so they backed off of him."

"Is that what they think is here?"

"I don't know Clary," he admitted quietly, taking a slow drink of the punch. Clary watched as the liquid drained from his cup slowly into his mouth. She eyes all the different angles on his face taking in the way the light hit him just so. He caught her gaze and raised an eyebrow at her inquisitively.

Clary quickly looked down, slightly embarrassed that she had been caught staring at Jace again. She took a quick sip of her drink and felt the familiar buzz of the bass fill her ears. They were taking a break from music for a bit but by the sound of things they had started back up again.

Clary felt the floor start to shake and she heard a loud cheer from the crowd when the d.j. said something that she couldn't quite make out

"Sounds like fun," said Jace quietly into Clary's ear. The closeness made her shiver in delight as the warm breath fell on her ear and neck.

"I don't know. I like it here, too," she said quietly.

"Do you?" He asked. She turned to face him and Jace Lightwood. Yes, Jace Lightwood backed into the wall this time, leaving Clary to control everything.

"Yes I do," she stated firmly. The new found powers that she had made her buzz with excitement. She pushed her hands under the leather Jacket and let her hands roam up and down his chest carelessly moving the material of his undershirt as she did. She smirked and grinned at her.

"Why's that?"

"I like it anywhere you go," she admitted, pushing up against him a little more than she would normally. Clary was thankful for the darkness of the club that shielded them from too many wandering eyes that normally would've been all over two people making out in broad daylight.

"That's a hell of a coincidence, Miss Fray," said Jace in a very polite voice that made Clary wonder what he was playing at.

"How so?"

"Because I would go anywhere, just to be with you," he said gazing down at her. A momentary flicker of light let her see the gold specs in his eyes and she melted into his body like butter. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her firmly.

"Oh Jace," she whispered into him inhaling the scent that was uniquely Jace, and could never belong to anyone else.

"Clary," Jace sighed and squirmed a bit. He sounded apprehensive which scared Clary. She pulled back to look at him under the dim light.

"What's wrong?"

"I just...I wanted tonight to be perfect," he admitted. Clary felt him grow hot with the closeness. "And now there are demons again."

"Demons don't always need to ruin everything."

"But they always seem to do," he added slowly, "at least with you and me."

Clary pulled back a bit. She could tell that something besides the demons was making Jace uneasy. He was acting strange and not holding his normal cocky arrogant attitude. She heard him give some pretty heartfelt confessions before but this was different even though she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"What else?"

"What do you mean what else?"

"Something else is bothering you," Clary stated matter-of-factly. Jace took a step forward, placing hands on her shoulders firmly making goose bumps travel down her arms.

"If you mean that guy dancing with you than yes," he said.

"You know I didn't mean that to happen, Jace."

"I know you didn't." He said cupping her face in her hands. He brought her up sweetly for a kiss. At first it was just a gentle brush of lips but soon the both of them began to press harder against each other as they explored each other's mouths.

"Jace!" Clary gasped and turned to see who had called out Jace's name. It was Alec.

"What do you want now?" said Jace a bit aggravated, still keeping a tight hold on Clary.

"We need your help. Clary's too actually," said Alec.

"For what?" interrupted Clary.

"My sensor's going crazy. We need to figure out what's going on." Alec looked between Jace and Alec when Isabelle came up behind him.

"Isabelle I told you, no," Jace said sharply.

"I know you did. But nothing's going on. Even Magnus doesn't know what's happening"

"If nothing's going on then we don't need to worry about anything," replied Jace grabbing Clary's wrist and turning to leave before Alec spoke loudly from behind.

"Jace, we need to go find out. Demons tend not to be invisible and there are too many people here tonight. We need to get whatever the hell is going on and stop it," Alec said. His fists were clenched tightly and Clary could tell that he didn't like the idea any more than Jace did. Jace visibly tensed and his jaw line clenched.

"Fine," he muttered quietly. Isabelle sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Clary stays here."

"What?" Clary finally spoke up. She was sure that Jace would've wanted her to go with him so that he could keep a good eye on her.

"You're not going anywhere near demons, especially if we don't know what they are," Jace released his grip on her hands refusing to meet her eyes.

"But Jace," she took a step towards him but he cut her off.

"No, Clary. If I have to tie you down, I'll do it. But we don't know what these things are." Clary looked at Isabelle for help but she just shrugged and Alec just looked at her blankly.

"I'm not just going to stand here while you go off," she clenched her fists tightly while her voice got shrill. Just a minute ago Jace had said he was going to stay with her the whole night and now he was going to leave. Even if there were demons, she could've went with them like she had before.

"What's going on?" Simon came up behind Jac e glancing between the group of them apprehensively.

"Simon," Jace said and turned to face him. Simon stared at him in astonishment of not being called 'vampire'. "I need you to keep Clary here."

"Here as in the club?" Simon said slowly still unsure of what was going on.

"There are demons here again," said Isabelle. Even though this was one of the reasons that she used to get them to come to the club in the first place all of them had gotten fairly used to the idea that they were going to be having some fun this night and it was about to get ruined.

"Okay, so take care of them like you always do. I'm sure angel boy can do that in about ten minutes flat," said Simon though his heart wasn't in his sarcasm.

"Even though I am amazing," started Jace. "These two don't even know what it is." He gestured towards Alec and Isabelle who scoffed at him.

"Then go find out," replied Simon.

"We are," said Alec gesturing for Jace to come with. "We need to go Jace."

"Keep her away from wherever it looks like demons might be," said Jace taking a few steps backwards towards his brother and sister.

"You sure that's the best idea?" asked Simon.

"Yes. Just promise me." Simon raised an eyebrow. Jace was definitely acting weird and even Simon could tell.

"Okay," Simon said hesitantly. It appeared to be enough for Jace because he wandered off behind a now running Isabelle and Alec into the darkness.

**Authors Note Time!**

**I'm sorry I'm not posting guys, but I'm really sick. I tried to right yesterday but I got soo tired so I just collapsed on the couch. In fact I wasn't going to post at all for a while and make this kinda go on for another week so I would actually be somewhat healthy when I wrote. I'm definitely a lot better than I was before so yay!**

**Onto what I was saying before, I posted today mainly because of the comments that I got especially one from 'Green-doves', it was really sweet and made it so I didn't feel like complete crap like all comments do. So please continue. I'll try to keep up for you guys/ **


	7. Demons

**Hey guess what! I'm not sick anymore. (See more in authors note)**

"Well that was weird," said Simon as the three of them ran into the darkness in the direction where they thought the demons might be. But Clary wasn't listening. She was hunched over fiddling with the clasp of her shoe trying to get it off. Simon, as if sensing Clary's thoughts put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think that's a good idea Clary."

"What isn't a good idea?" she blinked up at him confused.

"You," he said not taking the grip off her shoulder. "You, going after them."

"But I have to Simon," she said taking off one of the heels and setting it down on the ground.

"No you don't. You need to stay safe."

"You're siding with Jace?" Clary stood up fully to face him despite the fact that she only had on heel on. The two never agreed on anything. They would agrue what shade of green the grass was if they could and now they're agreeing with each other?

"I just think you should stay here is all?" said Simon with a shrug.

"He just left me Simon," she said giving him her best pouty face that she could given the situation.

"I know but he has a job to do. He's a shadowhunter." Simon made a point of emphasizing the word shadowhunter as though it were bitter.

"I'm a shadowhunter, too," cried out Clary indignantly.

"You aren't trained as much as the others Clary." Simon spoke as though he were tired and weary with the argument and waved his hand dismissively.

"Well than this could help having some experience." She knew that she could've left if she really wanted to but she didn't want to make Simon any more upset.

"Look Clary, I know you want to go but you're safer here."

"Jace said he wouldn't leave!" Clary's voice squeaked a bit and she felt a flush creep up her neck.

"You're not the only one who got left Clary," said Simon turning to face her fully. Clary sighed and started pulling off her other heel noting that Simon was keeping a close eye on everything that she was doing.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said defensively in a much quieter voice. There was a small silence in between them only the sound of the blaring bass of the music filled the space. Simon merely stared at her as she fiddled with her shoes a bit debating whether she should go or not.

Before, the choice would've been obvious. But Simon was right, he had been left too. And he wasn't even a shadowhunter. Images of Jace flashed in her mind. She sighed and looked up at Simon who spoke immediately once her eyes met his.

"I'm coming with."

"What?" Clary stood up tossing the fancy shoes under a nearby booth so that she would be able to find them again when she needed them to leave.

"You're going to find him. But Clary there's demons and I'm coming with you. Jace would kill me if anything happened to you, and quite frankly I would let him." He spoke quickly and glanced around.

"I thought you didn't want me to go," she muttered.

"I don't, but you're going to try no matter what I do correct?" When she didn't respond he merely shrugged, but he had made his point.

Clary sighed wishing that she had taken that stele from Alec after all or at least taken one from Jace when he left. This would've been much better if she had one. Not sure where to start, she simply wandered the area, Simon quick on her heels. She was looking for any signs of Jace or Isabelle not really looking for the demon but them.

She turned to face Simon to tell him that they should go back when she saw it outside. She couldn't make out exactly what it was but she knew it wasn't normal, and it wasn't a costume. All that she could make out was the glowing red eyes and the rigid form it had that reminded her of a ravener. Was it a ravener? It might have been, thought Clary when she felt Simon put a hand on her arm. She could tell by his grip that he saw it too.

"We should find the others," he said hoarsely in her ears.

"It'll be gone by the time that we find it," she said back attempting to wiggle away from his grip.

"You don't even have a stele, Clary!" he said pulling her back. Since he was a vampire he could do a pretty good job. She looked back at him helplessly but he shook his head.

"Fine, we'll go look for them," she said bitterly. But when Simon let go of her arm, she ran in the direction of the demon. Normally, she would've agreed with Simon and went with him to find Jace and the others. But now all she wanted to do was prove that she was able to do her part and show to Jace that she shouldn't have been left by herself.

Clary rushed through the crowd weaving in and out of dancing parties hearing Simon call out her name and figured that he was close behind her. Ignoring the voices in her head telling her to turn around she darted through the crowd and out onto the alleyway. It was dark and colder than she had expected it to be, the noise from the club was muted to only a small bounce.

Simon slammed the door open behind her only a few seconds later, fury clearly defined in his features but all she did was point behind her. The demon saw gripping the brick above Simon clinging to the wall, ready to attack. He turned around in time to let out a muffled yell before running off to the side. With his new found speed he was able to.

He yelled for Clary to run but she stood frozen to the spot, wishing she had brought some sort of stele or something. She was useless now and no one was here to help Simon. Before she had time to think the door slammed open again revealing none other than Jace whose eyes locked with Clary's in disbelief.

Isabelle and Alec poured in quickly behind them steles ready and out. Isabelle brought he whip out and struck the creature from behind. That's when Clary noticed that there was something different about this one. It wasn't just a regular ravener demon. Alec came towards her as Jace surged to help Isabelle.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he gripped another stele, quickly naming it and handing it to her.

"What does it look like we're doing!" She took the stele quickly as soon as it started to glow.

"Getting yourself killed," he stepped in front of her defensively blocking her view of the fighting taking place. She could hear the cries of the demon followed by slices and cuts but nothing other than that.

"Where's Simon," she said trying to push her way out from behind Alec, who was tensing up. He ignored her question and pushed her back.

"You're staying right there. I don't know what you told Simon for him to let you go but Jace isn't going to be happy," he muttered pushing her back even further into the corner of the alley.

"I don't care if Jace is happy. Don't you want to fight too?"

"Of course I want to fight. But I have to sit and protect you," he muttered. The demon let out a loud cry that caused Alec to turn his attention back to it. This wasn't a normal ravener demon. It had small black spines that covered its body. She could tell that no one knew what it meant because neither Isabelle of Jace would get too close to it.

"This is one hell of a Halloween project," muttered Alec.

"What?" Clary whispered quickly into his ear but he ignored her. The demon let out a cry and disappeared. He didn't crumbled to dust and he hadn't been shot or stabbed or anything. Jace let out a frustrated groan and slammed down his stele.

"That's the second damn time this has happened Isabelle. What is it?" Jace yelled out.

"I don't know what it is Jace," she muttered.

"Well, we need to find out fast," said Alec, finally taking the pressure off of Clary and walking towards them. Clary figured she would follow but stayed strategically behind Alec.

"Maybe we should just call it a night guys," said Isabelle with a sigh. The others looked up at her in surprise the whole party, after all, had been her idea.

"Maybe," said Simon walking out from the shadows.

"No way," said Jace incredulously. "I did not get all dressed up for two hours and a not even dead demon!"

"There'll be other parties Jace," said Alec with a sigh, he too losing the spirit of the night.

Jace looked at Clary helplessly who just stared back at him. All of them just wanted to go home. Despite the much anticipated party atmosphere it had been ruined quickly and half of them were downright filthy thanks to the demon.

"How about," suggested Alec. "We have a part at home?"

"We can't invite people to Luke's house," stated Clary quickly.

"No. No. Just us," he amended himself and looked up at the others for approval.

"Well that's not really a party," muttered Isabelle under her breath.

"Fine. Let's go home and mope around in our rooms for the rest of the night," said Alec throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, I'm not going back in there looking like this," she pointed to her dress which now sported splotches of black and was slightly ripped. Her hair still hung closely to her face but it was much frizzier than before. Jace just let out a short laugh of disbelief. All that for nothing.

"Alright then, let's go home," said a disgruntled Jace.

"I'll call a cab," said Isabelle.

"And we will be waiting inside and not in the cold," said Alec who nodded towards the door. The rest agreed and they filed inside, Isabelle hurrying ahead to go find a cab.

"Well this was a waste of time," mumbled Jace into Clary's ear. She turned to face him and opened her mouth to say something but he covered it with a finger.

"If we're going now I have a favor to ask of you, and there's no need to talk because I'm not taking any answer except for yes." Clary just stares at him with wide eyes and he smirked and pulled her into a small room. The music was now full blast and this room was full of people too, dancing their hearts out.

"What is it?"

"You'll see," said Jace quietly. Clary just read his lips but opened her mouth to retort when he kissed her. Didn't say anything, didn't cup her face he just leaned forwards and kissed her. Their lips pressed together for a few sweet moments when the music quieted. Clary pulled back confused and Jace just smirked.

"I was talking with Isabelle," he started up and pulled arms in his. "And she said that the only way to swing a girl off her feet was to do what they do in the romantic movies."

Clary just stood there frozen as though she were made of ice, unsure of what he was doing. A hum or chords started up. They were soft and quiet but filled her ear drums perfectly.

"And I swear to god in all the movies, they fall in love during a dance scene," he spoke wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. She looked up at him through her eyelashes unsure of what to think.

"So I said hey," he continued to talk, "Why not give it a try?"

**Haha. Sorry. That's all you get for now. I may just write another chapter tonight depending on how I feel. Yes that's right. I am no longer dying in bed! Hurray! But I'm not great. To answer some questions in comments. No, this is not inspired by anything because I just recently read TMI. (read in a week flat that's how good they were). So I haven't had time to read other fanfics on it. This is clearly inspired by my own devious mind. **

**I know. Not the best chapter. But it's Halloween and I couldn't give you guys nothing! I'm sorry… **

**Love you, Don't forget to review. (it makes me write faster)**


	8. Author's Note Please read

*hides in hole* Okay don't kill me. This isn't a chapter….yet

I fucked up on the last chapter and yes it is supposed to be seraph blade not a stele used for weaponry. I screwed it up. All my fault. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to *insert sad face here* I just wanted to give you guys a chapter and I kept on thinking about a chapter I was readying in the third one since I'm rereading and they were talking about steles so…yeah. I screwed up. So I will say it again. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! I feel stupid *insert another sad face here*

I CAME TO TELL YOU! (lol random caps). That the next chapter will be the last chapter on this story. I will attempt to update tonight but I can give you no promises. So what the purpose of this actually was…was that I wanted to ask you guys something, for those of you who never comment but subscribe to the story now would be a good time to press the review button. Last comment was not meant to sound bitchy…sorry if it did.

SO! Do you want me to continue with my little fantasy universe that I created with these amazing little characters of Cassandra Clares or no? Cause I could. Next would probably be all November-y and I would update with the seasons, cause that's how I roll. I know I'm not an amazing author that could give you fantastic stories on a daily basis. I wish I was but I'm not. Will wait for comments. I usually get quite a few within hours after I post. So I am waiting with eager ears to see if you find my writing worthy of continuation. Please be honest. If you think its crap say so…nicely. If you want me to continue...tell me.

RANDOM THOUGHT! How bout I wait until Friday for update because I can promise a super awesome chapter then, and it shall be long. Tell me what your heart desires.

So um. Thanks for listening to my author's rant. It makes me feel all important to have viewers that actually want me to continue this so bad. I dunno. I don't consider myself that good of a writer, so I just do it for fun and apparently you guys liked it…..oh more ranting. I'm sorry.

Okay. I'm done now. Bye!

P.S. Jace would want you to review too. Do it for the hot guy!


	9. Fix You

**Disclaimer: Song belongs to Coldplay. I just borrowed it. Characters belong to Cassandra Clare. I borrowed those too. **

The strong hum of chords rang through Clary's ears along with the smooth sound of Jace's voice.

"And I swear to God in all of the movies they fall in love during a dance scene," he said in a low voice wrapping his arm firmly around Clary's waist. Clary looked up at him, noticing that all of the others in the club had stopped jumping up and down to find someone to dance with other than the couple of guys standing with their hands dumbly in their pockets sulking in the corner.

"So I said hey," Clary looked up at Jace from under her eyelashes and brilliant gold eyes met dazzling green. "Why not give it a try?"

"Jace," Clary spoke in only a whisper but could tell that Jace heard her when he put a finger to her lips. Clary could see a smile tease the corner of his mouth. She simply stared into his eyes noting the slight change in tune every couple of seconds with the song.

"So after watching all these movies," Jace continued, "I saw that they all had one thing in common."

_When you try your best but you don't succeed…_

_When you get what you want but not what you need…_

Clary tensed when she heard the familiar song rush through her ears. Jace pulled Clary's body tightly against his own and began to sway slowly to the music. Clary's pulse was racing at the thought that Jace was actually dancing with her. Not just watching and bouncing around with the music a bit when she urged him to, but here with her, a willing participant.

"They all pick the songs out," he said softly into her hair.

Clary pulled back to look at him but Jace, with his usual air of arrogance kept a calm face looking at her with an expression that she couldn't read. But, then again, it was Jace.

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep…_

_Stuck in reverse…_

Jace's body continued swaying back and forth slowly, his hand firmly around her waist while the other tangled itself in her red locks. Jace leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"And this song was the first one I heard after this thought popped into my head. Call me crazy."

Jace's whispering caused a series of shivers to shoot down her body in pleasure. She closed her eyes and took in the scent that was uniquely Jace as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

_And the tears come streaming down your face…_

_When you lose something you can't replace…_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

Clary melted into his arms as he held her firmly in place, swaying on the spot. Jace couldn't believe this was happening either. Here he was thinking that Clary was just going to laugh at him. He wasn't sure whether to smack himself at the idea of Isabelle being right or go up to her and hug her.

Jace tightened his grip around Clary, thinking of the first time that he saw her. He remembered her hair the most of all. He felt her relax into him and felt a rush of pride. Who knew that you could actually learn something from those movies? Music filled his ears and he closed his eyes, memorizing every aspect of the moment.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try…_

_To fix you_

Clary was unsure of what to think herself. She was wondering whether or not this was just some mean trick by Jace. Sure he had said some pretty intense stuff when they were in private. He told her loved her and she knew that he did, but he never did anything like this.

"Jace," she felt his name escape her lips before she knew what she was saying. She just knew that she wanted him at that moment.

"Hmm," he pulled back and looked into her eyes again. The lights of the club, now all white compared to the flickering colors of before, made his eyes sparkle. Each golden speck of his eyes dazzled her and took her breath away. She could've stared at him forever.

He moved his hand out from her hair and took her hand softly in his giving it a small squeeze.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you never know_

_Just what you're worth._

Clary gasped as her pressed his forehead down against hers. Jace gazed at her hungrily, as though he would never be able to get enough.

"You did this?" she managed to breath out slowly as the lyrics began to start up again.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try_

_To fix you_

Jace spoke as the guitar began to sing softly filling the room with its melody.

"If by this you mean the song, then no." Clary's heart sank a bit and Jace could see the disappointment in her eyes. "I did however see that they were going to play it later tonight and was planning on this before I was so rudely interrupted by our demon friend."

"Why?" Clary asked slowly

"Why what?" Jace looked mildly curious to what she was getting at.

"Why do all this right now?"

"What the dancing?" She nodded at him and he let out a short laugh.

"What's so funny?" Clary looked at him confused.

"You, Clary. Even in the most obvious of moments you tend to forget how much I actually do love you. I do love you as I have told you before. And that will never stop no matter what happens."

As he said all of this he slid both of his hands to cup her face gently. His hands were cold against the warmness of her skin and she leaned into his touch.

Drums began to fill her ears as Jace pulled her mouth against hers. She kissed back hungrily, needing to feel the warmness of his embrace. Clary pushed herself against Jace feeling the warmness of his chest even through his shirt and jacket.

Jace moved his hands around her neck and he pulled her closer into him, exploring her mouth as he did. She opened her mouth to take a breath and he took that moment to catch her bottom lip in his mouth scraping his teeth against it lightly causing her to shudder.

She pressed herself against him as much as she could. Whether she was kissing Jace or he was kissing her was unclear. Both of them just took each other thankfully. Clary felt Jace's strong heart beat thudding loudly, knowing that her own was doing the same thing.

_Tears stream_

_Down on your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace._

Jace pulled back for a moment glancing into her shimmering eyes before she felt her tug him back in. He kissed her slowly, and sweetly, letting down his walls completely.

_Tears stream_

_Down on your face and I…_

Clary closed her eyes, entwining her fingers in Jace's soft golden curls. She felt a rush of excitement when he let out a labored breath. Heat radiated off of both of them and all other thoughts left her brain. Anything she thought about was immediately replaced by a cocky grin and intense golden eyes. All other sensations were replaced other than the ones that she was feeling right now with his body tight against hers. Her ears were filled with no other sounds but the sound of the music filling her ears and the hammering of Jace's heartbeat against hers. The taste of his lips brought her pleasure beyond belief and she wanted more of it.

_Tears stream_

_Down on your face_

_I promise you I will learn from the mistakes. _

Jace's mind fluttered with images of red hair that filled his mind like wildfire. The thoughts of demon hunting melted and what was left were intense green eyes that made his insides flop inside out. Her body pressed against his caused an unimaginable feeling to rise up in his chest that made him want to run to the moon and back. Her lips were soft against his own as she gave herself up completely to him. Music filled his ears and made his heart speed faster and faster.

_Tears stream_

_Down on your face and I…_

The sound of the guitar was quickly replaced by a piano singing out a soft chord that made Clary's heart sing in rejoice. Jace gasped pulling back for some air. Despite the shortness of what their kisses usually were this one different than the others had been.

Jace pressed his forehead against Clary's exactly as he had before only this time he was panting slightly making her mouth twist into a satisfied smile. The dim light made it hard to see anything but Clary was able to make out the outline of Jace's face. She noticed everything about him, the angle of his chin, the way his eyes shone at her, and the small marks that made Jace, well Jace. Clary drank his image trying to chisel it into her mind.

The sound of the final chord rang through the crowd leaving its final impression on all of them. Everyone was silent, practically leaning forward waiting for that final beat.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try…_

_To fix you_

The final chord played on the piano slowly dimming down and out to a complete silence. The d.j. said something into the microphone but neither Jace or Clary heard what he said. Both of them were staring intently into each other's eyes. No more music played and the lights went up enabling everyone to see.

Jace assumed that they were taking some sort of break so everyone would be going to find something to eat before they came back and started playing more music.

Clary on the other hand wasn't thinking at all, her head was dizzy with excitement as she repeated the last word of the song over and over in her head remembering the feeling of Jace's lips pressed against hers.

Jace took her wrist and led her out through the crowd to find Isabelle who was waiting in the front with two cabs. The sudden coldness caused Clary to shiver but Jace wrapped his arms around her, returning that familiar feeling to her that only Jace had the power to bring her. As she climbed into the cab she played the night's events in her head. All of them were replaced by the song, which was still playing itself in her head.

She rested her head on Jace's shoulder closing her eyes tightly after glancing at the clock; 8:47. The night was still young and there was so much that could've happened. But Clary pushed out all those thoughts and began humming quietly to herself and Jace took her hand in his and hummed along, too.

Pandemonium…Pandemonium

Half an hour later Clary was now clad in sweatpants and a pretty loose t-shirt that she found in the back of her drawers. As soon as she came home she rushed to put on some more comfortable clothes to wear. Isabelle had done the same but mostly because she was upset that they had to leave so early. Magnus or Alec didn't really mind. The two of them were fine wherever they went as long as they were together. And Jace, Clary didn't know what to think of Jace. He was the same as he always was, keeping calm, cool, and collected.

Clary dumped the last bag of popcorn into the big green bowl and carried it into the living room where she placed it on the coffee table to be eaten by the rest of the people. Isabelle was flickering through channels when she happened to come across the exorcist and decided to keep it on there. Simon let out a groan.

"What?" asked Isabelle with a mouth full of popcorn.

"I don't like this movie," he muttered. Clary raised an eyebrow at him. Usually when he watched scary movies he watched them with Clary so that they could both talk about it and comfort each other when things got to scary.

"Can't handle a little scary movie, vampire?" teased Jace taking a handful of popcorn for himself. Simon just glared at Jace not saying anything.

"Is it scary?" Clary couldn't help but being curious. She generally didn't like scary movies at all even if she watched them in midday with all the blinds open. There was always something in the back of her mind that when she was in the dark by herself she always thought of that moment when someone died and accepted the fact that she too was going to die at that moment.

"Yes," said Alec firmly grabbing some popcorn for himself. "Which is why I say we don't watch it." Jace just let out a short laugh.

"If I remember correctly Jace you wouldn't sleep for a week the first time we saw this," said Isabelle fixing Jace with a mischievous stare. It was Jace's turn to glare at Isabelle while the rest of them laughed including Clary. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Jace being scared of anything at all.

"I was twelve!" Jace said once the laughing got even louder. No one seemed to notice though, in fact it just got louder. Jace just crossed his arms over his chest and sat down roughly on the couch.

Clary laughed at the sight of him. Golden hair fell over golden eyes which were doing a poor attempt of glaring at the television screen and looking more and more like a pout by the second. She attempted stifle her giggles as she sat next to him. He ignored her for a moment but smiled at himself and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him.

"You remember when he started crying at the part when they-"Alec started up, speaking to Isabelle but Jace cut him off.

"Quiet!" Jace glared at Alec which only made him laugh.

"What? Don't want your girlfriend to hear about the time when you nearly wet yourself at night because you were afraid of a possessed little girl?" Alec jeered and a roar of laughter exploded again.

"Only if you want Magnus to know about the time you rocked back and forth like a scared little girl after we watched psycho," said Jace lowly. Alec turned a bright red and glared at Jace.

"Alright, you two, it's starting," said Isabelle pointing to the screen.

"You guys watched a lot of scary movies?" Clary snuggled close into Jace who hugged her tightly.

"Only around Halloween," he murmured into her hair. "Mostly because we weren't allowed to," he added in an afterthought.

"You watched movies just because you weren't allowed to?" she glanced up at him.

"Yes. We were devious little children," said Jace.

"You two were, I wasn't," said Isabelle rolling her eyes a bit.

"What do you mean you weren't? The whole movie thing was your idea entirely," said Alec whose hand was now enclosed around Magnus's.

"I was a perfectly behaved child," retorted Isabelle. Clary's eyes met with Simon's who just rolled his eyes. She smiled and nodded at the bickering siblings. Since Clary never had any siblings she was only used to having Simon around who she never really bickered about anything with.

Eventually the fighting subsided and Jace simply pulled Clary close to him and began teasing her by nipping her ears lightly. She squirmed at his touch but didn't make a fuss not to draw any attention to herself. Everyone but her and Jace was focused on the movies and winced at the scary parts, clinging to each other for safety.

Clary however was not scared in the slightest. Instead of the movie that was playing she had her attention focused on Jace and his breathing. His slow rythmatic breathing contrasted with the strong beat of his heart. Tingles of excitement swept past her when he would let a hot breath down her neck or trail kisses down her neck. She waited in anticipation for the next move he would make.

Jace was enjoying himself too. He waited until the exact right moment to kiss Clary noticing how she would squirm when he did.

"Jace," Clary whispered sharply when he nipped at her ear one time too many.

"What is it?" he mumbled so only she could hear him.

"You're killing me here," she groaned leaning against him.

"How so?" he gave a satisfied smirk.

"Because we can't do anything," she mumbled.

"I believe we already are doing something." Isabelle glanced back at them causing a silence only to e filled by the sounds of their breathing.

"You're doing something," said Clary after a while.

"Exactly," he said with a satisfied grunt causing Isabelle to look back at them yet again. Jace sighed and grabbed for Clary's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"What are you doing," she whispered hoarsely once they were halfway up the stairs.

Ignoring her comment Jace said, "You know, this is the second time this week I've had to navigate this house in the dark."

"You don't _have_ to do anything," she said.

"Oh but I do. I have something that I need to do right now or so help me I will probably explode." They turned into Clary's room and she shut the door. The small lamp of her nightstand was the only thing on and it illuminated the room in a soft glow.

"Like what," said Clary with amusement in her voice.

"Like this," Jace said.

Jace pushed Clary up against the wall letting out a low growl as he did. His mouth positioned itself above her claiming it. He explored her mouth hungrily. Clary noted this was not the same softness like he had when they were at the club but with much more intensity and passion that she had gotten from him in the past few days.

She accepted it happily and pushed herself against him causing a low moan to come from deep inside his throat. She tugged at the jacket that he was still wearing and he shrugged it off carelessly, letting it drop to the floor. Once it was off her hands went immediately under his shirt and began to work their way up his toned chest. The warmness of his abs against her cold hands overwhelmed her and she gasped a bit when slipped a tongue inside her mouth.

Jace moved his hands to her waist and began to knead at the flesh of her hips causing her to squirm against him making the tightness of his chest go even more than it had before. Clary groaned and did something that she wasn't ever expecting herself to do. She reached for the hem of Jace's shirt and pulled at it. She pulled it up slowly, thinking that he might say no or pull away. But this was Jace, and Jace would never pull away from Clary especially when was doing something like this.

Jace pulled away long enough for Clary to slip the shirt he was wearing above his head and she discarded it onto the floor. She smiled at the new warmness that she was now able to feel. She felt the strong heartbeat of Jace when he pushed against her and gasped when his hands moved under her shirt as well. She was expecting it. After all, she did just do the same thing to him. Even so, she squirmed as his hands hovered over her stomach unsure of what to do.

Instead, Jace moved his hands to her back and began moving up it. When he reached her shoulders he came to the realization that Clary was standing right here in front of him without wearing a bra or anything at all under the t-shirt and it caused his pulse to quicken. He wanted nothing more than to touch her but wasn't sure whether it would make her uncomfortable.

Instead he was shocked when Clary pushed him onto the bed behind him. He stood still but then realized that she was trying to push him so he took a step back, then another, and another until the back of his knee hit the bed. He smiled when she pushed him back onto it and landed on top of him. He was about to pull her in for a kiss when a pang of guild sounded inside him.

"I'm sorry Clary," he whispered and sat up. She pulled up confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I just wanted everything to," he sighed when his voice cracked and was thankful for the low light of the room.

"You want me to stop," her voice wavered and she bit her lip holding back a threatening tear.

"No, no." Jace pulled her onto his lap carefully, holding her hands softly. "I just wanted tonight to be perfect."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong. You spent all this time getting ready to go to some club that got terrorized by a demon then we had to come home."

"Well to be honest," said Clary, blushing a bit. "I was looking forward to the part where we came home."

"You were?" said Jace. Clary nodded and crawled off his lap to kneel in front of him. "Why?"

"Because," she admitted looking down. "You always kiss me after we go out." Jace couldn't help but to beam at this statement. He pulled her into him and kissed her.

Clary gasped when they broke apart and tugged at her own sweatpants, wiggling to get them over her hips. Jace just stared at her, unsure of what to think. When she got them off she threw them to the growing pile of clothes in the corner of the room. The two of them pressed against each other with fierce kisses. Cold October wind blew outside, but neither of them noticed. Heat was radiating of their skin as they collapsed into the bed.

Pandemonium…Pandemonium

A couple of hours later Clary lay in Jace's arm breathing slowly with him. The pile of clothes in the corner had grown and Clary felt a relief deep inside of herself that she was unsure of. Jace was dizzy in his own thoughts. He thought of Clary. The thought of the last hour when their bodies were finally together tucked inside each other's embrace brought chills to him even with the warmth of her body pressed against him.

"Jace," she whispered softly into the darkness. "Are you still up?"

"I'm awake as I've ever been," he said softly.

"I just wanted to tell you something," she said.

"Well what is it?"

"That I love you," she whispered. He smiled and pulled her close into him.

"I love you, too, Clary."

"You know what else?"

"What?"

"That song is still stuck in my head. "

"Which one?" Clary rolled her eyes in the dark.

"You know which one,"

"Ah, that one," said Jace with a grin. "Good, because it's stuck in my head, too."

"Sing it for me?" she asked. Jace could hear the hesitation in her voice as she asked so he decided to comply.

"Which part?"

"Whatever part is your favorite," she responded. She closed her eyes as Jace's voice filled her ears with the lyrics that had now become her new favorite.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite you bones,_

_And I will try…_

_To fix you_

_**Fin**_

**Yea. I ended it with the French term. Means end. So yes, this is the last chapter of the story. Due to readers request I will be making another series in the same little fantasy universe as this. Since this is the last chapter…PLEASE REVIEW. This is 11 pages. Eleven! **

**For the record, I was going to wait to post this because it wasn't written. My computer crashed you see, so I was forced to run to my friends house to write this. I've been BEYOND busy the past few days so that's why I haven't updated. **

**So like I said, Review, review, review. It makes for a happy me. When I get reviews I jump up and down in happiness so if you enjoyed the story and want to see that picture in your head you know what to do. Love you all. Azallea. **


	10. Author's Note (Please Read!)

Attention Pandemonium fans!

Hello. Now as all of you know this story is over and done with but I come with great news! Since this story was such a hit, I will be writing a sequel. I will be deleting my other story "Cold Nights" since I can no longer find the motivation to write for it and I sort of screwed it up anyways with how I tried to write it. That will be taken down within the week. I'll put up an author's note for that story, too.

This new Story will take place around Christmas. Your favorite Mortal instruments characters and mine will be taking place in the festivities of Christmas after Clary finds out that they never celebrate it. I will tell you now that if you want the story updated pretty often then the chapters will end up being shorter and I would like to finish it up by January. I may even include New Years it as well if I can fit it in.

However, before I put my heart and soul into writing a brand new story now that writers block is mostly faded for good, I would like to know if you guys are interested. If you are please let me know in that good old thing called a review. If enough people are interested I have nothing to do Tuesday so I can get the story up by Wednesday. If not I'll just be writing leisurely and that takes a bit longer.

In the story I'm thinking that there will be some holiday traditions like some cookie baking, getting a tree, and decorating the tree, some Christmas carols, and some other fun things. Actually, you guys would be good with that. Please, in your reviews, tell me of some holiday traditions that you have that you think our characters should do or anything you would like to see them up to.

Also! There will be a Christmas dance. I haven't decided if it will be on actual Christmas or Christmas Eve or if I should just skip the whole dance thing until New Years and then have it at Pandemonium? I'll think of something. I always do.

So! Before I start this thing it is up to you, my readers to choose a title for the story. Please leave what you think would make an awesome title in your review along with any traditions or events you would like to see in the story or any specific characters. You all know where the review button is. I'm eager to see if any of you are actually interested in this. I'm writing the story regardless. But whether it takes a month or a year is entirely up to you guys.

Merry Reading,

Azallea


End file.
